My Dream Come True
by fanofthemoon88
Summary: ONESHOT This won't be a good summary. Kei[who really is someone else, but I'm not saying who],is bullied and has had a hard life. But light shines down on him when the girl of his dreams[really] turns up to be the new girl in his class.


Well, hello there! I don't have anything to say here, so I'll just state the obvious. Please don't flame, but please leave a review and feel free to tell me what you think. Not many people use this character from InuYasha in a good light.I just thought this would be a change of pace. Please enjoy!

* * *

**My Dream Come True**

**Chapter One and Only- **True Happiness

The school- yard was deafening. The girls were giggling and watching the boys play football with gleaming eyes. Their shrill laughter carried over to me, and followed me wherever I went. I couldn't stand it.

As of right now, I was hiding from the school bullies behind the small, pathetic looking building at the end of the school premises. I drew my knees up to my chest as the harsh wind bit at my exposed skin. It was frigid, regardless of the gleaming summer sun before me.

I never had a good life. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father worked so much, we hardly saw each other. I was taken away from my remaining parent at the age of five and put in an orphanage. It was no party there either. I was ridiculed and made fun of, mainly because of my height. I suppose I look funny too, with big green eyes, and a rather large nose that obscured most of my face. Nevertheless, I made it this far in life.

Sometimes, just as I am about to drift off to sleep, I would see someone. A vision I suppose you could call it. A little girl, roughly my age, with hair as black as a ravens' wings. She would turn and wave at me, with a smile running ear to ear. I'd reach out to her, but she would just disappear.

I was startled from my thoughts when the school bell rang, calling us in. _Oh joy._

People pushed and ran forward towards the doors, and I found myself stuck in-between, like sardines in a tin. Once inside, I slowly made my way to my desk, alone in the back corner, a single empty desk to my left.

School is always very loud, and my class is the epitome of loud. But when the teacher walks in, people hush up quick like. Our student teacher, Mr. Okuda, is one very respected man. He's quite tall, with a solid build, and amazing eyes. It was the eyes and his hair that got our attention when he first came in. Gleaming gold eyes and silvery hair at his young age was unheard of. Some people thought he was half albino. I don't believe them, and hate them for thinking that.

I looked out the window as he came in, and slouched. I was fine admiring him from afar. It didn't matter. I don't think I believe myself. His baritone voice broke my thoughts and my ears perked up.

"We have a new transfer student from Japan, Rin Kongo. She doesn't know much English, so go easy on her." His eyes darted around, daring us to defy him. None of us took the challenge.

I never took my eyes off the window, so I didn't see what the girl looked like. No big deal. She'd probably be just like all the other girls. But when the chair beside me scrapped across the floor, I looked up startled. Was she sitting next to me? I turned my head, and gaped.

She looked exactly like the girl I dreams in my dreams, although much older. With a full face, gleaming black hair, and beautiful brown eyes, she looked absolutely gorgeous. I could see the class behind her, but paid them no mind.

I jumped when she spoke to me in Japanese. To others, it would sound like gibberish, but I understood it perfectly. I had taught myself how to speak it. After all, I am half Japanese.

"Can you speak Japanese?" Her voice was soft, like a summers' day wind, and gentle to the ears. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. She smiled. I looked away.

The days past by quickly with Rin around. I began to teach her English, but we both spoke Japanese when we were around others. She was shy, sweet and kind. She understood me, and I her. She had lost her parents as well, and was taken in by her uncle, who in turn, turned out to be Mr. Okuda.

I was waiting for her in the morning, just outside the school doors. It was then that I realized that there were people walking toward me. They had seen me, trapped and without my usual company. I lost my color.

"Kei! We missed you buddy!" The one in the middle said. There were three of them, all big burly young boys, the exact opposite of me(just the big and burly part, though). _Ya right._

"Would it kill you to smile just once? You've been hanging around the new girl so much, we were starting to worry about you."

"Have you gained some weight? Want us to help you loss some?"

I started to back silently away, but found my back pressed against the school wall. I searched desperately for a way out, but all exits were blocked.

One of the jocks started to crack his knuckles as the other two went for my arms, holding me in place. I braced myself, waiting for the ht with my eyes sealed shut. It never came. Another, more subtle smack reached my ears.

Gingerly, I opened an eye. This one eye widened at the sight of Rin, just behind the jock. Apparently, she had just hit him across the head.

"Leave him alone! He's had a hard enough life without your help." She spoke in perfect English, but with a Japanese accent. The faces of the surrounding boys were priceless.

I never heard if she said anything else. My mind had gone blank. But I did see Mr. Okuda in the distance. Maybe that's why they left so suddenly.

Rins' worried face appeared within my line of vision. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked hurriedly, back to Japanese.

"Why?" It was the only thing I could say. _Why bother?_ She smiled.

"Because you are a special friend." With that, she turned and ran into the school.

I stood there, watching her go and letting her words sink in. The one thing I had wanted to hear, I had never heard. I realized, at that moment, that I had found happiness.

* * *

So what did you think? Kinda short, but I was pressed for time in L.A This story is a modern Jaken, if you haven't already guessed. But after I look back at it, I guess Shippou would fit in too. I thought that a story with Jaken as the main charecter would be pretty interesting, but I want to get your opinion. So press the little purple button at the bottom there and say something. It's not that hard. And thank you for reading this, even if you don't review.

_fanofthemoon88_


End file.
